twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie Diemes
'''Valkyrie Reyrell-Diemes '''is a fictional character from the Studio Universe and grandmother of Xenny Diemes. The first drawings of her were created by JonFreeman c. May 2011 to be the highly flirtatious and liberal grandmother that defies any aspects of elders keeping up good health and appearance after living so long. In Valkyrie's case, far longer than that compared to long-living non-humans. Valkyrie is a woman of the past who knows just enough of the modern world to embrace a new lifestyle for herself and shake off most of her past as a brutal warlord and dragon horde leader. Today as a divorcee and partial protector of the family horde. She cares much for her children and often protects them from her own past creeping up on them and her own ex-husband. Biography A Beginning In Blood Valkyrie was born in the early middle ages, around 870 C.E. to a horde of powerful, blood any brutal dragon warriors who are known to sweep death and destruction across Europe. Terrorizing, stealing, setting fires and all that stuff. As a child, she has grown up to a childhood filled with rigorous training, fighting, muscle-building moves and even killing with her bare hands before she can be allowed to use a weapon. By the time she reached her mid-teens, Valkyrie has made a name for herself and earned her right to be called a member of the Horde of Six Axes. To the peoples of Old Europe, the young warrior laid terror to the land even to be called "The Cerulian Death", on the count that she is a blue dragoness. For a time to her it was good, she is a cold-blooded monster with no challenger until an event did. Lead after Death The leader of the horde Balthus falls ill and eventually dies of his affliction leaving a void that needs to be filled in order to lead the horde. His younger son Lothgar immediately takes the helm despite being arrogant, and incompetent. Against all judgment, no one was able to challenge him, especially Valkyrie who had a high regard to Balthus so she had little choice but to follow his head, at least to a point. The most disastrous turning point of their exploits was in the battle of the Baltic Sea where his lead led to the deaths of over three-hundred out of the 1600 members were enough to bring Valkyrie to challenge the antics of their current leader. The Challenge for Leadership It was Lothgar and Valkyrie in the main cave where they brutally square off against one another. The fight resulted in broken bones, shattered teeth and blooded gashes that would have killed a smaller being. But as the two were in their last breath. Valkyrie gained the upper hand and with her small dagger, she slices off Lothgar's arm and stabs him in the heart. Looming over his body she brutally scolds Lothgar for his incompetence that led to their humiliating defeat. Then as he laid dying, Valkyrie kills Lothgar by biting his head clean off and holds his decapitated skull over the remaining members of the horde as a sign that she is their new leader now. A Century and a Half of Terror For over 158 years, Valkyrie has led the Horde of Six Axes through thick and thin and regrew their numbers. In that time, she led the way through a swath of death, destruction and pillaging in order to reclaim their name as the most dangerous group of all Europe. Local kingdoms fall, rival hordes and barbarians collapsed under their attacks and rival dragon hordes ended up either forced to surrender their treasures and secrets or just die under the hand of the blue and busty terror. But that came to a slow and calculated end when the lead dragon of an imperial guard took on the warrior and won. Not only in the battle, but in her heart. Ryslan and Valkyrie Ryslan is a captain of small imperial guard when they are assigned to seek out the horde after rumors fly in that they were heading into their territory. The rumors were true, but by the time they were encountered, Valkyrie had them surrounded and had the team held up for their lives. Ryslan demands Valkyrie to let them go. She refuses but then offers a bit of a challenge. Knowing of his exploits of being very honorable, she asks to take her on in battle. The stakes were high though and it is a honor-bound battle. Should Valkyrie wins, Ryslan would be forced to leave an open path towards the empire. If Ryslan wins, well... that is up to what he desires. Valkyrie is confident to not let him have that wish. The two fight in bitter battle first with hand to hand combat and then moving on to weapons. The two fighters realize that they were evenly matched. This made both the horde and the guards nervous but also upset for them to make such a duel. Their stamina is grately matched as the fight lasted for four days, non-stop! But it came to pass that after days of sleepless fighting, over-flexed muscles as a result of the constant strain of holding heavy swords and maces. Ryslan finally defeats Valkyrie. She then orders her group to let the men go even to furiously shout at them when they object to her orders. Turning to Ryslan, she asks of what he asks of her. It was really for her to end her horde and stop her reign. Being bound by honor. Valkyrie fulfills her wish and it didn't sit well with the horde at all. This is the one event that led to the eventually downfall of what was once the greatest and deadliest fighting force medieval Europe has ever known. Several factors did led to its collapse after Valkyrie "Abdicated" her title: Older members dying off, factions split off only to be destroyed by rival groups seeking revenge and loss of resources and notoriety. As for Valkyrie herself, seeing it all come down made her realize the larger scope of her deeds and she is going into a long road for redemption. Stop and Smell the Aftermath Local kingdoms and several people want to punish Valkyrie, even to put her to death for her crimes against the peoples of Europe. Ryslan however decides which punishment is suiting for her. The most she has gotten is a thousand lashes, tortured, do excruciating labor and jail time for over 80 years. Though it is hard for her to take it all seriously since she was raised to be hurt a lot that these "punishments" don't do justice. Outside of those dealings, she makes an effort to better and not destroy the people and their livelihoods as she has done before. Many from her former horde and the newer factions see her as a traitor to their cause but Valkyrie can see them for who they really are and would rather fight than adapt and live. She knows she can't make up for the past and knowing that she will never be completely forgiven, She makes the most to redeem herself. During that time, Valkyrie did grew a relationship with the man who defeated her decades ago and eventually marry. Twentieth Century Woman For the next few centuries, the trademark longevity of dragons stems very well between the two former warriors and the two adjust and adapt to the social norms that occurred in that time. From the transition from kings to elected officials to the redrawing the lines of the world. From living a life without question now to a time where anyone can challenge authority. But Valkyrie couldn't have embraced more of that change when she entered the twentieth century. It was also the time that after many, many years of togetherness, they decided to have children. It was also the time Valkyrie starts to embrace a little thing called The 1970's. It was the typical time of free love and expression that reminded her of the halcyon days of the post-horde life and this radically changed her views and ways of how dragons should live. It also means that the tide has changed between her and Ryslan after the birth of Lillehammer, Herabelle, Brotchald and Anten. Valkyrie wants to raise the children to be more free and not be like the violent monster she once was. Ryslan on the other hand, wants them to be just that in order to be tough and worthy to be the inheritors of now open family horde. It is often a natural tradition for dragons to keep large hordes of valuable treasures and then pass them down to the next in line but thanks to the same radical changes in their ways of life the horde access can be granted to the one who initiated it first, which is Ryslan. And he sets he rules of the family if they want access. This all came to a head when the children grew up, had kids and a massive rift formed between them leaving Valkyrie to make the hardest choice in the name of change. Winds of a Schism When Xenny was born, he wanted to be more of a self-made man when he developed the idea of his own company and wanted to live life differently. Though that was okay with her parents and peers. the only one who was strongly against it all was Ryslan, he wanted him to stick with traditions and the rules by international clan law. By that time other dragons and a more expanded family make up the Diemes Clan with him at the helm and even worse in Valkyrie's eyes more hardened and stuck in the past. This all came to a head when Xenny is forced to take on a tradition that he knows is not only wrong but it is not him. Ryslan has had and brutally orders him to stick with the clans traditions. Valkyrie wants him to reconsider just before being brutally slapped down in order to silence her. Xenny and her children came to her aid but Ryslan threatens to keep their distance and what consequences they had for them. Surprisingly only Lillehammer and Herabelle sticked with her and Valkyrie furiously gets up for even daring to see what a monster Ryslan has become. Xenny after what he had just witnessed now stands firm to protect his grandmother and defy what he wants of him. That's when he finally had it and brutally attacks him. Luckily Valkyrie intercepts and she goes into full warrior mode and lays a total beat-down against him. Daring that he will kill him if he ever lays a hand on her grandson and she definitely makes that a promise. Ryslan then does the unthinkable. Days after that terrible fight, Ryslan strips Xenny of his rights to the family horde and is repudiated and threatens anyone with that same fate if they even so much as contact him. This doesn't seem like anything that Xenny could be as threatening but learns that by clan law, this is as the same as being disowned outright by your entire family. not even his parents can legally do anything to bring him back. Valkyrie's progressive attitude clashed with Ryslan's old views and she doesn't see him anymore as the warrior that defeated her and won her heart. With that, she embraced a new human tradition when couples no longer see each other like they used to: Divorce. It was writing on th wall from the start and she tolerated it for a time but what he has done to make the family turn against her and harm Xenny in the process finally made her sick of him and his old ways. The Freedom Age Years later, the family is now split ideologically between those with stick with clan law and those who are progressive and adapt to world standards and law. Living among humanity just like they wanted to. Lillehammer and Anten being the strongest supporters of this new lifestyle. Xenny by now is already self-sufficient and is a strong supporter of having these traditions destroyed if it means having more dragon families split up like this. Valkyrie herself, now a divorced grandmother with a liberal lifestyle now faces the reality of going back to a single life. She still has her own assets that were accumulated long before Ryslan's horde declaraion but its still small compared to the immense wealth Ryslan has and what the rest of the clan wants. This leaves the former warrior to expand her "activities" but also some small-time jobs where her skills (and body) can come to use. For a while she was a security guard for major venues. Letting her intimidating physique keep out the troublemakers to a short stint at a gym where she was fired for being "too tough" on the patrons and this was a "no wussies" gym! Her true calling of a career came in when she had to take over for her grandson after being kidnapped. The Warrior Consultant One day, reports came in that the president of TwinStudios, Xenny Diemes has gone missing for days which puts Lillehammer in a distressing panic along with her girlfriend. The company is in stress and it can only go for so long without anyone at the helm. Against all odds, law and procedures, Valkyrie came to the company and talks with Sarah, Xenny's right-hand woman in all his affairs to take over as a "substitute" until his return. Sarah was against this at first considering it is far against regulations but Valkyrie is confident she can help her glide through this until he is found. Even to hint that though she isn't ready, Sarah is a good candidate to take over should one day he really leaves. For the next seven months, Sarah has carefully teaches an inexperienced Valkyrie in the way how Xenny's business works and from all the productions, technologies and simply how running a business can be hard. She learns that it is sort of like how she lead her horde centuries ago. Though Xenny is a bit of goof ball, he knows he has what it takes to run something of this scale. A year and half later and Valkyrie is fully skilled in running the company even to allow the release of several features that made a good profit. That came to an end when navy reports have finally found Xenny on a isolated pacific island noted to be very dangerous. It has been revealed that Xenny's kidnappers have been hired by Ryslan to take him there in order to survive and as a means that no one will defy him without suffering the consequences. His survival in his eyes prove that he is a strong dragon, though that pisses off Xenny for him doing such a thing and enrages Valkyrie to the point she came after Ryslan and delivered a punch that puts him into a year-long coma. That is after the rest of the clan had to pull her back away from him. To this day, Ryslan showed no sympathy or regret for his little "test" and is proud of Xenny for being alive even if it is an unforgivable act. It took more time before Xenny can be fit to come back to work after dealing with such hardships on that island. Valkyrie still worries if this will hurt him in the long run with all the wonderful things he has done to this point. As for her, she learned so much she found a good new calling. She wants to become a consultant with with some help, she develops "Sixth Axis Consulting Group" a small but manageable business catering to the development of other businesses and their decisions for small startups to global corporations. With her warrior mindset, she help them succeed. Valkyrie Today Today, she still runs the company while also having the capacity of full-time grandmother to the rest of the family who still makes contact (at least under view from Ryslan) with her. Though the equivalent of an elderly woman, she still sports the body of one in her mid 20's. Not afraid of flaunting it, she loves it much to the annoyance of her kids who wanted her to act her age. She is interested in finding a man in her life but wants that man to be more of the "embracing" type to her ideas. But that doesn't mean she can have fun with the boys before finding that kind of person. When it comes to Xenny, she looks up to him as a source of strength through all the hardships and even supports him through it all and act as a balance to Lillehammer's often strict lifestyle. Other Info *She is close friends with Valhalla, who surprisingly is from a rival horde that has fought against hers for years and ultimately the one who has defeated them leading up to Valkyrie's bloody victory against Lothgar. She was young warrior at the time. *Her favorite food to make for the kids is her legendary Lemon Butter Cookies and a hard heavy cattle roast. *The name of her consulting company is a derivative of "Six Axes" the name of the horde she run until it's fall in honor of it. At least the "good" parts to her. External Links *Valkyrie and Valhalla Gallery on XennyDiemes @ DA - http://bit.ly/1rOzNTq Category:TwinStudios Universe